Teetering at the Edge
by lemondropsfromtheskyXxX
Summary: Tenten...a maid at a castle.  Neji Hyuuga, the master of the house.  They seem to have a disheveled past, but can they come to see eye to eye?  Or will they never understand each other?


Teetering at the Edge

By: lemondropsfromtheskyXxX

* * *

The clouds were as clear as dewdrops in the morning grass. As the earliest hour rose, barely any sunlight swept across the tiny room. In the corner, on a rugged bed, lay a small sleeping figure.

Naturally no one would wake up at this time...but this was different.

"Ah...Oh! Is it Five already? I only got a few hours of sleep!" This was the reaction of the figure everyday. As she got up, and carried her bedraggled figure to the bathroom of her little room.

She would wash up with the brown, murky water that she has in usage, and change into her uniform which needed cleaning, badly.

But she knew that if she told _him_ it could not end up in her favor. So the woman was forced in these conditions.

"Tenten!" The woman turned around to find one of her friends calling out to her in the distance.

"Tenten...did you make the master's breakfast?" "Ah! I forgot!" "You better make it soon!" "Your right...thank you!" "Anytime!"

And that was the end of the conversation between her friend. She couldn't have a normal one, for fear she would talk so much that her time would run out. And the master would come out of his room.

Without so much as preparing breakfast, she would be in for dire consequences, if not for her grown maturity over time working here.

So Tenten twisted around, and headed towards the kitchen. As she walked in the double doors, she was dismayed by the piles of dishes abandoned by another servant the other night.

Just maybe the master wouldn't notice that if she was fortunate enough, but anyways she had to get to preparing his meal.

She took out a rolling pin, and began getting out ingredients to knead dough. Why?

Because her master only wants the finest bread for his morning meal...

On regular circumstances she would have failed in kneading dough, and preparing something gourmet, but she has been doing this for a month now. It was getting usual.

Every once in awhile she could still smell the fresh air of her old home, but then it would disappear in a cloud of reality.

Tenten took out a tray and shaped the finely kneaded dough in croissant shapes and sliced thin cuts in the dough. And filled each individual with a very rich looking cream.

She gently, and cautiously placed them in the oven right beside her. And shoveled some coal in. "That should do it!"

She wiped away beads of sweat that had managed to form during her esapade of pastries.

She checked the grand clock located at the far end of the kitchen. "6 o'clock! My! I must wake up Hinata-sama..."

So Tenten crept back up the stairs, and walked down the winding hallway, and arrived at an elegantly decorated door. She knocked then stepped inside.

Hinata-sama was on the bed...with someone else? Tenten quickly shut the door to prevent anyone to see the shocking scene in front of her.

"Hinata-sama! Wake up please! Master will wake up soon!" Hinata's eyes momentarily tightened, and then they fluttered open to full capacity.

"Tenten-san! W-w-what time is it?" "Let's see..." It couldn't have been that long since she had been in the kitchen.

"6:10 Hinata-sama." "Oh my! Neji Nii-san might find me in this state!" "Do not worry Hinata-sama, just...find something to wear and I will get rid of the man."

"Thank-you...Tenten-san." "No need to thank me Hinata-sama, I am merely doing my job." With this Hinata hurriedly headed to her vast closet, to find an appropiate outfit.

"Excuse me good sir, but I'm afraid you are going to have to leave." The man didn't budge. This meant one thing...he is a heavy sleeper.

"EXCUSE ME SIR! COULD YOU GET UP?" With that the man immediately jolted up in surprise, only to calm down a second later. He quickly grabbed his clothes, and struggled into them, and zipped away.

Just then Hinata came out. "Hinata-sama, is having an affair with a man, actually a well thought out idea? I am not to mean any offense, but what if master finds out?"

"I-I-I..." "It's okay..I will do my best to make sure master does not find out." "Thank you again Tenten-san!" "No need to thank me, I am merely a maid."

On the way down the hall, Tenten saw a little boy sleeping in a crib. His brown hair and brown eyes, very similar to hers. "Fudo..."

She really felt like crying right now, but she held back the tears from spilling. As she checked a clock, she realized she had 30 minutes left. With no more chores, she decided to find a friend to chat to.

Coincidentially a woman with pink hair, and emerald eyes came by. "Sakura!" "Ah! Tenten..." "I have 30 spare minutes!" "Then let us go to the table and chat!" And with that they headed to a tiny room

and sat on two straw chairs. Just as the first sentence was about to spill out, a haughty looking woman came strutting by. She was covered in jewels, and had pounds of make up littered on her face.

With the same little boy holding her hand. "Make sure you get the mess in Fudo's room cleaned up! Understood Tenten?" "Yes ma'am." "Good." And with that the jewelry magnet walked off.

When she was out of sight, Sakura suddenly said "Tenten! Why don't you ever fight back? He's your son! Point that out in her face." "I can't..it's also the master's son."

"Why call him MASTER? You guys were married at one point?" "That's all in the past Sakura..."

Tenten remembered it clearly, when her master lured her in with sweet words, and vows of love. They were wed, and had a child. She named him Fudo...hoping he would carry on her strength.

But then, suddenly he took Fudo away, and married another woman. She wanted to make sure Fudo was okay, and became a maid to watch over Fudo...events have not been that fortunate since then.

But she has to stay...so she can protect her son.

_Even if he won't remember her..._


End file.
